Misleaded
by hay713-v8mp1r3
Summary: A quarrel between Marui and Niou cause the Rikkai interrogate them. What happen if you have an innocent Akaya in this situation?


Author: hay713-v8mp1r3

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the advertisement jingle that appear in the story.

A/N: Please do not kill me if I offended your Marui as this is a crack fic.

**Mislead**

"Puri!"

"What do you want, Niou?" Marui yelled among the hot water spraying over himself.

"How's your studying going?"

"Alright I guess.... you?"

"I'm having troubles."

Marui instantly shut the shower off to that reply and poke over his shower cubicle door over to the next door. "Liar!"

Niou pushed Marui back in his cubicle by a push in his face. "Phwee, I'm having a shower, you pervert."

"I know that..." Marui resumed his shower, "Whatever tricks you are thinking right now I am not falling for it."

"What tricks?" Niou placed his arm over the cubicle door while letting the hot water run over his back.

Marui did the same thing. "You probably were thinking asking me to study together with you and it is a lie that you will be doing creepy stuff to me."

"What creepy stuff?"

"You know..." The red-hair boy frowned and pouted.

"Know what?"

"Of course you know," Marui become a bit irritated, "That wrong stuff."

"Which wrong stuff?"

"That one!"

"That one?"

"You do know it."

"Really?"

"Yes, that one!"

"That one?"

"That thing!"

"That thing?"

"For Christ's sake, that thing!"

"Jesus has that thing?"

"THAT BLOODY THING THAT ALL BLOODY TEEN BOYS THINKS ABOUT IT!!!"

The other Rikkai heard his scream and left an awkward silence of the shower running.

"Can I ask you what that thing is?" Jackal asked.

"Nothing." Marui immediately answered and looked away embarrassed.

"I think he is talking about girls... boys thinks about it?" Yaguu suggested.

"But girls isn't a thing, that's just not the way to describe them unless you're gay." said Niou with a sneer on the word 'gay'.

"I can tell you I'm 100% not gay."

"I can't trust you because data says all." Yanagi pulled out his data info. "In this situation, I don't think Marui was thinking about girls."

"What?!"

"Tarundarou, hurry up and get out of here!"

"It's not even tennis practice!" Marui yelled. "Give me my own privacy now!!!"

"What's the commotion?" Yukimura came in the shower room. _So much for privacy._

"Buchou!!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"I happen to overheard everything. What is this _thing_ you guys were talking about?" He said in his sadistic smile.

"Ohhhh crap...." The victim sighed.

"Marui, are you not feeling well?" Yukimura happen to said that because he saw Marui placed his hand over his head.

"I guess so." To be honest, he starting to feel unwell since the commotion started.

"Must be his monthly" Niou teased.

"I don't have monthly!!!"

"Oh, what's so bad about that?" Yukimura asked but seriously he wants to laugh at this kid inside his mind.

"Cause, I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!!!"

"But it doesn't seem right." Yanagi intruded in.

"Why?"

"Why would boys think about monthlies?"

Back to square one.

Akaya, who he hasn't said anything yet but happen to be listening the whole thing and so he want to help to distract the topic for the sake of Marui-sempai. "Yukimura?"

"Yes, Akaya?"

"Can I ask something?" There was an uncertainty in his voice and Yukimura knew he must answer it.

"Sure you can." He smiled.

"Why does the boys toilet has those yellow ball-looking thingy and girls don't?"

The Rikkai's mouth dropped.

Yanagi was the first to break the silence. "Akaya, how do you know the girls don't have them?"

"Um... I was forced to for a dare." Akaya's innocence made them felt uneasy.

"May someone explain?" Yukimura doesn't want to be the one explaining. No volunteered.

"And I also saw an ad on the T.V this morning too."

This doesn't sound too good.

"It has a funny song that goes 'If you don't have the rubber, there'll be no hubba hubba'. What's that rubber?"

"The media are polluting the young ones' minds." Yanagi explained to the others.

"Is it the same as bubble gum? There is a 'Hubba Bubba' range."

Oh, how misleading is this.

"This is your entire fault!!!" Marui pointed furiously at Niou. "This is your entire fault 'cause that little guy thinks I have a condom and it started from your stupid plans!!!"

"I was only asking to study together."

"Ohhhh.. condom!!!" Akaya placed his fist on his other hand. "So 'rubber' means condom and 'hubba hubba' is that funny disease right?"

"May I ask you had health class today?" Yanagi asked.

"Yup."

Marui rolled his eyes. "I thought the media are polluting the young ones' minds and you're helping him with it?"

"So does this mean Marui-sempai has an apple flavoured one?"


End file.
